1. Field Of The Invention
This patent relates to display containers. More particularly, this patent relates to a container for packaging and displaying sets of cutlery or other accessories.
2. Description Of The Related Art
In the packaging of sets of cutlery or other accessories for sale purposes, it is advantageous that the container incorporate an outer display window located on one side of the carton to show a sample of the items contained therein and an integrated inner tray holder upon which the sample is displayed. It is also advantageous that the container allow the consumer the ability to touch and feel the actual cutlery or accessory handle while preventing easy removal of the item from the container. This touch and feel feature is known to be a popular selling point for cutlery and other kitchen accessories. While containers having window displays are commonly known, no prior container of this general type is known that embodies and possesses all the aforementioned characteristics.